Days of Spring
by MiharuAmami
Summary: "Even if you don't remember me, I'll always be there for you... Yuyuko..." 91 days till the end of spring, 91 days to live.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don not own Touhou Project.

* * *

"Yukari?"  
"Yes, Yuyuko?"  
"Will you always be here with me? For eternity?"  
"Of course, Yuyuko."  
"That's good."  
"Even if you don't remember me, I'll always be there for you."  
"I know you will. But for now, let's just spend our spring together, just as always."

* * *

"Mistress Yuyuko! Mistress!"

"Huh?" I said groggily, opening my eyes a little. "Mistress Yuyuko! Please wake up, it's the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival!"

"WHAT?!" I yell, jumping out of bed. "Thanks Hasumi, I'll be there soon!" I got ready quickly, dressing up in a pink kimono with a cherry blossom pattern, specially picked to compliment my black hair. "Ah! The spring has come, the spring has come!" I hummed, skipping down the hall slowly, seeing that the kimono limited my movement. "Yuyuko! Stop skipping down the hall and get over here!" I looked towards the sound of the voice. "Yeah yeah, sure." There stood Sayuri, in all her strict glory. Sayuri is a small woman, her brown hair always tied up in a neat pony tail, always with a scowl on her face. "Yuyuko, just make sure you're ready for the festival. Get your hair nice, and be there at 1 o'clock sharp."

"Yeah, sure. I was going to anyway." I replied, already walking away. I opened the door to my family's back yard at sat on the porch, letting the breeze blow through my hair. "How are you today," a voice called out as a woman strolled onto our yawn, twirling her pink parasol. "Yuyuko?" I smiled at the woman, greeting her warmly. "I'm doing well, Yukari."

We sat on the back porch for a while, just watching the cherry blossoms fall. "So today's the cherry blossom festival, right?" Yukari asked me, turning my way. "Yes. Would you like to come, Yukari?"

"I'm sorry Yuyuko. I'm afraid I won't be able to join you."  
"Oh, that's okay. I'm glad I was able to at least see you today."

"So today is the coming of spring huh? It goes by so fast..."  
"Too fast for my liking. I love spring, you know? The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, the butterflies are out and about, it's such a wonderful season."  
"I agree Yuyuko."

"Yeah..." It was the most serene moment that you could think of, with nothing but just Yukari, myself, and the nature around us. These days... I wish they would never end...


	2. Day 1: The Cherry Blossom Festival

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own Touhou.

* * *

I didn't remember how or when Yukari left, all I remember was the feeling of Yukari's lap against my head as I drifted off to sleep. "Yuyuko-sama... Mistress Yuyuko... YUYUKO!"  
"EEYAH!" I scream, banging my head against another's. "Itai..." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "Yuyuko..." a threatening voice growled behind me. "S-sayuri!"  
"Yuyuko-sama... Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"Umm, the Hour of the Pig?"

"First of all, that's Chinese time. Second of all, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL!" Sayuri bellowed into my ear. "I'm going, I'm going!" I yell as I run as fast as I can back to get ready for the festival.

"Ah, Fumuyo! It is nice to meet you again."  
"It's nice to see you again also, Yuyuko-sama."  
"Fumuyo, I told you before! Just call me Yuyuko or Yuyuko-nee!"  
"Umm, if you insist, Yuyuko-chan." I sighed, not expecting much more. _Well, its progress. _It was time for the cherry blossom festival, and everyone had been invited. Fumuyo Fukano is the youngest daughter of the Fukano clan, a clan of distinguished swordsmen. Fumuyo had short black hair that reached her chin cut neatly into a bob cut, dark blue eyes, and usually carries around her wakizashi and katana. Today however, she was dressed in a green and silver kimono, and had left her swords behind at home. I was quite fond of Fumuyo honestly, she was just like a little sister to me. "Come on Fumuyo, let's get a good spot before they're all taken! I said, grabbing Fumuyo's hand and rushing to the cherry blossom trees. "Ah, don't forget about me." I heard a quiet voice say behind me. "Ah! Masori-chan! You're here too?" I looked at the girl who had just appeared. Masori is from the Ijemo clan, a clan of priestesses who manage the Ijemo shrine, our local shrine. Masori has naturally white hair, due to a lack of pigmentation and melanin, whatever that is. Because of her white hair and purple eyes, many people are afraid of Masori-chan. It is a shame though, because Masori is a nice girl. She cares deeply for her little sister Shio Ijemo, who has an illness that leaves her not able to leave the Ijemo shrine. Most of the visits to the Ijemo shrine are to donate money to help Shio-chan, because most of the visitors have declined since Masori became the shrine maiden there. "Come on, let's go find a place to sit and drink!"

"Ah, the air is so nice..." I said, closing my eyes. "It is indeed. I'm happy that I was able to come. How have you been, Masori-chan?"

"Hnn, I've been fine. The number of visitors to the shrine is still dropping though. More people are forgetting about imouto-san, and so visits and donations have been dropping."  
"That's terrible Masori-chan! I wish we could do something to help..."  
"Me too. Do you think that Yuyuko-chan and I could visit Shio-chan sometime?"  
"I'm sorry, she's so sick we can't risk anyone getting the illness."

"Masori-chan..." I trailed off, worrying about Shio-chan. "Ah, don't worry about it too much. Today is the cherry blossom festival after all, it wouldn't sit well to have a depressing mood." Masori-chan stated, managing a smile. "Yeah! We will be happy today, for Shio-chan!"  
"Yeah, for Shio-chan!"  
"For my imouto." We all smiled at each other, proceeding to watch the flowers blow by.

"Come on you guys, let's steal some sake!"  
"But Yuyuko-chan! We're not of age yet!"  
"Ah, why does that matter. It's not like we're going to drink too much and get a hangover."  
"I don't think this is a good idea though..."  
"It'll be fine, what could possibly go wrong?"  
"What about your handmaiden finding out about it?" I turned around quickly to see a scowling Sayuri glaring down at me. "Sayuri..."  
"You know the rules Yuyuko-sama! NO DRINKING!" Sayuri yelled into my ear. "I'll let you off for today, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you, so you better not dare drink that sake!" With that, Sayuri stormed off away from where we were sitting. "Aww, Sayuri is so strict."  
"It's probably for your own good though."  
"Oh come on, one time wouldn't have been that bad Masori-chan."  
"Fumuyo? Tell her for me please."  
"Yuyuko-chan. Do you know the dangers of underage drinking? I know no one follows the rules anymore, but coming from the Saigyouji family, a girl such as you shouldn't be drinking sake so young! You could get a hangover, and who knows what would happen then."  
"Okay! I get it already Fumuyo. I was just joking." I muttered, pouting slightly.

Soon it was time for the others to leave. "Well, I'll see you both some other time!" Fumuyo called out, being led away already. "See you Fumuyo!" I called out after her, waving goodbye at her. "Well, I better go too." Masori-chan stated, shaking my hand. "It was nice to see you again, Yuyuko-chan."  
"It was nice to see you too Masori-chan! Wish Shio-chan good luck for me!"  
"Don't worry, I will." Masori-chan said with a smile, walking away slowly. "Make sure to visit the Ijemo shrine!"  
"I will!" I called after her, waving wildly. "See you later Masori-chan!" Masori just waved back at me as she walked away. I sighed, walking back to my house to work on the clean up.

It was nighttime when Yukari visited again, appearing next to me on the back porch as usual. "So how did the festival go?" Yukari asked, sitting down next to me. "It went great!" I said, smiling a little. Yukari examined me for a little bit. "Is something wrong Yuyuko? You seem a little down." I shook my head a little, staring up at the starry night sky. "No, nothing's wrong with me. It's just..." I broke off, not sure how to continue. "It's just that my friend's sister is very ill, and funds to help her get medical treatment are dropping." Yukari nodded at me, laying my head on her lap. "It will be fine. Don't worry too much about it." I just nodded, closing my eyes. Yukari picked me up and walked into my house, carrying me bridal style. She laid me down upon my bed, tucking me in. The last thing I heard before falling asleep were the sounds of the cicada and Yukari's gentle voice. "Good night, Yuyuko."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the first day of spring! OK, not in real life, but in the story. This time we're introduced to Fumuyo, Masori, and Shio. Any guesses as to who they're variations on? I mean, it's kind of obvious. While they aren't the characters they're representing exactly, they do share a lot of similarities. Until next time, have a nice day!**


End file.
